Ready set
by Lemon-Lord-pupycat
Summary: Tsuna is an undercover assassin and cross dresses to deal with his 'people.' But what would happen if some of the jobs he does backfires and it leads to the top Hitman to track him down? R27 and All27 Cross dressing!Tsuna
1. Target 1

The sound of music echoed the rundown club as many women walked up to tables and giggled as big hands traveled up their legs and arms. The bartender nibbling at the cigarette and shaking the drink as many lined up for a shot of liquor.

A familiar brunette sighed as he looked in the mirror, adjusting his spaghetti strapped shirt, making sure the strings were tightened around his neck along with his thigh length skirt. He jumped slightly as the door opened and a group of girls walked in laughing with a fag was between their fingertips. The brunette internally groaned in disgust and ran a hand down his thigh as he made sure the pistol was in place with his stockings.

Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw the ladies giggling and looking at him and he quickly grabbed his handbag and walked out of the restroom, stomping his feet lightly as to make sure his boots were not loose. Continuing further, he walked up to the bartender and raised his hands and smiled lightly, asking for a shot of whisky and looked over his shoulder, his caramel colored eyes scanning the room.

Finally his gaze landed on his target, a man in his late twenties; blond hair, tone face and a bit of peach fuzz along his chin and upper lip. If remembering correctly, one of Tsuna's informant said that Sir David worked along with the cascade family that sealed with drugs and imported liquor that cost more than a thousand dollars. The little group kept the money in order to buy sex slaves and it disgusted the brunette. But he knew that, that type of man would waste his money like nothing, such a filthy being.

He sighed and turned back around, flipping his long hair over his shoulder and picking up the glass, swirling the liquid and gulped it down. The glass slammed into the counter and the bartender smirked nodding his head and placing a shot of tequila in front, a smirk played onto the Younger's lips and they took it. The 'girl' gulped the shot down and laughed as she talked to the bartender, winking as they communicated internally and externally.

The older nodded his head and the brunette knew that the victim was next to him, he peaked out of the corner of his eye and saw the man drinking a glass of beer. He made a quiet sign to the other to attend the other and he complied, leaving the two alone. The half drunk man smirked and chuckled, turning in his seat and facing the 'lady.'

"So come here often?"

The brunette wanted to snort at the statement since hes' heard it many times but nothing less played it off. A small smirk etched on his lips as he giggled at the man.

"Indeed I do, Do you?" The half drunk male chuckled and answered a simple yes as Tsuna secretly tapped his earpiece three times to make it activate. A buzz was heard and shuffling was heard from the other end, Sir David spoke once more.

"What's a fine lady like you doing here?" The man took a swig of beer and looked straight ahead, waiting patiently for the other to answer. "I'm just here for a break, you know, from the hard life with family and all. But enough talk about me, what about you?"

The brunette said as he let his eyes wonder around the room, catching a few mens' attention and winking at them. The blond sighed and sat back on the stool and ran a hand through his hair, "There's nothing special about me but I work for a not well known station, so that's about it."

The other sighed and stared at his watch and looked around, noticing that most of the customers were leaving since the closing time was near. "Since you need time to relax, how about you spend a little time with me?"

The brunette smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, let's go, but first, the names Tsu."

"John"

...

The older pushed the brunette against the wall and attacked the others lips and neck. The sounds of heavy breathing echoed the vacant hotel room and the blond ran his hands up the others thighs, making the brunette slight jump but guided the hands away from the hidden weapon.

Sir David squeezed the others sides and slipped his tongue into the Younger's mouth as 'she' moaned in delight. The teen pulled the others head up ran his fingers through blond locks as he felt himself being moved from the wall to a soft mattress. Tsuna moaned as he felt his top being undone and hands roaming his chest.

When the man was well distracted by attacking his neck and chest, Tsuna moved his hand to his mouth and popped in a small bottle and clicked open the lid with his tongue and pulled the mans' head up and kissed him. The small bottle traveled down the others mouth and the blond started to cough and he turned his head.

The brunette quickly unhooked the pistol that was in his stocking and pointed it toward the mans' head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Now John, or should I say Sir David, Second division in the Cascade family." The older shook violently and coughed more, eyes prickling with tears.

" Now, now, don't fret honey. You only just swallowed a 2ml bottle of Cielo's kiss, now mainly only have about a minute to live. Or in your case the next 5 seconds."

The blond stayed put and watched in horror as the other stood up and walk over to him, the brunette leaned down and whispered.

"Have a goodnight Sir David, Hope you rot in hell. And the names not Tsu, its Tsunayoshi" And he pulled the trigger.

The body dropped and the brunette picked up his small bag that was thrown among the lines of 'lovin' and took out a small device. He then pushed the button, making the small gadget use a type of matter to clean up his remains and smirked as it finished and detected no signs of his DNA or markings. Turning around he fixed his shirt and opened the door, turning around as he smiled.

"Sweet dreams Sir David."

A/N: it's so suckish but oh well, I was inspired by a small fanfic from here but I tried to find it but couldn't. Damn it, they must've deleted it but oh well... Excuse my mistakes and good day!


	2. target 2

The sound of a door was heard throughout the base underneath the chapel in Italy. A redhead was placed in a seat as they ruffled their hair as they glared at the papers in front them. Suddenly a familiar brunette popped up and swung his arm around the jumpy redhead and sat on the Youngers lap.

"Hey Erie~"

The other turned red and stuttered as the brunette cuddled against him, his skirt parted as he moved his leg upwards. He took out the weapon and placed it on the table along with five tubes of Cielo's Kiss.

The Redhead noticed only five and questioned the other, "you used one of the bottles? I thought you used a gun?" Tsuna just giggled and shrugged his shoulders, arms stretching out to grab the bottle of water that was half empty. Twisting the top he gulped it down and licked his lips, smiling at the other as they turned red.

"I did both actually." Erie made a noise and groaned. His head leaning back against the headrest of the chair. He couldn't believe Tsuna had done that, all his work now down just one target.

"Tsuna," The younger groaned and looked at Tsuna in the eye. "Why did you waste a Cielo's kiss **_and_ ** a Trigger knot bullet? Do you know how long it took to make those?"

The brunette just shrugged and stood up, walking over to the shelve on his right and took out a Box and handed it to Erie. "Here are regular bullets, I want you to make a Cielo's Kiss bullet. And yes I know how long it took you to make the other one but I wanted to see blood."

Erie grabbed box and took out a bullet and then grabbed the pistol unhooking the small latch and sliding out the cartridge, taking out a bullet. Putting everything but the two bullets he held them In front Tsuna. "Then why didn't you just use the gun? Or a knife you secretly keep in you panties? Also it'll take awhile to make that kind of bullet since that's basically mixing acid and titanium together. It'll probably melt but I'll find a way."

"I wanted to see him paralyzed and the look on his face was beautiful! And don't question my logic! Also Erie, I didn't know you were like that~ You pervert...But you have to buy me dinner first before you can see more." The brunette smirked and took out a Dart, throwing it, startling the redhead as it flew past their face.

"Bulls-eye!" Tsuna shouted as he walked up to the wall filled with many of the victims photos. Then plucked off the picture and placed it onto the desk in front of Erie. The younger shook his head and picked the hole punched photograph and stared at Tsuna numbly, questioning the others sanity.

"You do realize this guy is basically a killer." The brunette chuckled and snatched the paper and waved it in front of the other, a smirk radiating from his lips. "Shoichi, this boy is no killer, he's just a delinquent that can't stand anything."

Erie just shook his head and stood up, the materials in his hands as he walked to his other work space. "Alright Tsu, I'll find a way to do _this_ and-"

"Shoichi, I need to find you a boyfriend... or girlfriend..." Tsuna said while he rummaged through the small cabinets and took out a towel, draping it over his arm. The ginger sputtered and whipped his head around, stuttering as he tried to reply back.

"Tsuna, I-I don't need an-anyone at the moment!" The younger just glared softly and let out a huff. The brunette just chuckled and walked toward the other door, typing a small code and smiled softly as it opened in both left and right.

"Alright Shoichi but I know you have those imaginative thoughts, I can always hear your moans and groan right next door. I wonder what you dream about... But you'll find someone eventually. Or I'll just have to make you look for someone, Ima' take a shower, don't stay up to late."

The other walked out the door and left the flushed and confused redhead to his thoughts. "What am I going to do with him?" He said out loud and picked up the tools, it was gonna be a long night.

...

"You do realize that not everyone knows how killers work, I mean look at you. You're a born hitman, no one knows your tactics."

A blond walked around the room to a vacant desk and sat upon it, kicking his feet upon the railing of the window, the moon gazing over the two in the room.

"I know that you buffoon, but many have already figured out some moves of top class assassins and Hitmen. Gladly I'm not one of them but, I can't be for sure."

The other spoke as the looked out the window, their dark eyes narrowing at the red, blue, and white lights. "Seems they're onto us, we need to move."

The ravenette walked toward the other and pulled him up telling him to stop lounging around and move before the 'safety' arrives.

"Alright, Alright... Pushy. Lets go then since you're too paranoid for a top dog but oh well."

The two left as quickly as they could and their movements were covered along the shadows of the night. The sound of a banging door was heard as they leaped across the roof and turned the corner. As soon as the cops barged in the room, they found nobody in the vacant apartment and shouted at each other to search. Yet no one could be found.

...

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! And thanks for reading!


	3. target 3

_Italics_ \- thoughts

 ** _Bold and italics_** \- Italian

...

"Irie, where is he?"

Tsuna spoke into his earpiece as he pulled the edges of his checkered shirt along with the grey shirt underneath. His lithe body showing as the T-shirt hugged his hips. The small city in Italy where the target was located was Venice. Now The brunette knew better that to be walking through the city with high shorts plus it was somewhat chilly.

"He's in a restaurant located in St. Marks." The redhead spoke across the speaker as Tsuna sighed deeply, his caramel colored eyes glancing at the citizens and nodded his head with a smile as many women, children and men greeted him.

"Thanks Irie-" "but wait Tsunayoshi, it seems as if he's with someone." The others weary voice made Tsuna question, his voice demanding who was with him.

"Who's with him Shoichi, I need to know who else is accompanying." "It seems that they aren't on good terms though, the target seems upset while the other one is arguing."

"Weird couple," Tsuna uttered under his breath. Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his scarf that dangled behind him. Turning around, he came across a little girl with dark hair with a strange marking under her right cheek.

He slowly crouched down and spoke, a smile warming up to his voice. "Yes? Are you lost?" The girl just looked at him, suddenly giggling as she jumped up and down. "Your flame is so pretty!"

The brunette looked at the girl questionably but was interrupted by the sound of shouts along with screams. Looking around he saw a body on the ground and flinched internally as he heard a gunshot.

"Tsuna!" Irie's voice rang through the receiver, snapping Tsuna shortly out of his thoughts. The older picked up the child and quickly ran into the opposite direction of the chaos. His feet splashing against the puddles as he ran into a small store.

Quickly looking around, he saw a group of 3 and asked them to take care of the girl and told them about the situation, the woman nodded franticly and told the other two men to go stay on guard. Tsuna quickly thanked the lady wand walked out, the once crowded town square was now empty; except for a few bodies that were laying around along with the group that caused the chaos.

The brunette hide behind the pillar and narrowed his caramel eyes at the 5 men, they were surrounding two people. Suddenly Tsuna remembered the other and pushed the small button on the earpiece, his voice serious as he spoke. "Irie, what the hell is going on?! Why is there a group of men?!"

A beep was heard along with static, "Tsunayoshi, i really don't know. I was just watching the heat mometer and noticed a group of 12 acting abnormally and then that's when i heard gunshots." Tsuna sighed and reached to the back of his shorts and grabbed the pistol, opening it to see if it was full, then closing it back up.

"Where's the target Shoichi. I need to complete this mission." A stutter came from the other end as Tsuna quickly walked over to the next pillar, making sure he wasn't seen. "B-But Tsuna, there's a small mob-" "Common Irie, i can take them. I mean, who do you take me for?" The brunette said with a smile, even though the other couldn't see it. A chuckle rang through the receiver along with shuffling, " Alright Tsunayoshi, The targets in the group along with the guest they were with."

"Got it," Tsuna said as he reached into his boot and took out a silencer, attaching it to the weapon. His eyes narrowed as he lifted the pistol and shot the first man in front, the men around him turning around and shouting. Some were already on the ground since the two in the middle fought and now only 6 remained.

Tsuna smirked and shot another and another. "Three down, three more to go." He whispered, Walking to the next pillar he was now in a closer range and shot a man with a knife. Finally he shot the other and only one was left.

He then stepped out of the shadows and walked forward, his finger switching safety mode and putting it back in shorts . The one man remaining along with the target turned his way, the remaining target fumbled with a gun but, Tsuna took out a knife and threw it, aiming it perfectly in the forehead. The other collapsed and Tsuna took in the other two's features. His target had grey-silvery hair and bright green eyes along with a hoodie and a cigarette between his teeth. The other had light pink hair and green eyes like the target but more darker.

 ** _"Who the Fuck are you?!"_** The target spoke as he took out dynamites. The other had a plate of food that looked an ugly green. Gross, Tsuna thought as he raised his hands in the air, showing no weapons in his hands.

 _ **"I'm just a bystander, a tourist nothing less.**_ " The brunette spoke as his fluent Italian rang through the empty place. The woman next to the other narrowed her eyes and rushed forward threw a plate to Tsuna, but he quickly dodged it and elbowed the other, a grunt ringing through their ears.

Suddenly Tsuna sensed another presence and felt a familiar heat of a bomb. Quickly he grabbed the two from the wrist and pulled them up, then kicking them in their stomachs as they flew across the pavement. A sound of a bomb was heard throughout the twin square and smoke covered the area.

The two that were on the floor looked up while clutching their form, their gazes fixating at the smoke. After a few minutes, it cleared and the boy that pushed them was on his knees. Tsuna gasped and slowly stood up, his legs were shaking along with his stance. Slowly he walked forward and coughed at the smoke.

The target gritted his teeth as Tsuna now stood in front of them, his clothes tattered. Suddenly the silverette stood up and kneeled before the other, his eyes shining in the sun.

" _ **Juudaime**_!" He screamed happily. Tsuna flinched and shrieked. "Hie?! what?!" The other just sat and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the one that elbowed her but softly smiled as she saw her brother interact with someone and enjoying it.

" _ **You protected me** **Juudaime**_! _ **I'm Gokudera Hayato and I will now serve you!"** _ The brunette turned red as the other bowed down to him but he shouldn't be like this, no, not in front of a target!

 _ **"Um, Gokudera. You don't have to do that-"**_

" ** _You little prick!"_** A voice yelled and Tsuna turned around, a single man in a suite glaring down at him. _**"How dare you kill my men and make me use a valuable weapon!"**_

Suddenly the man pulled out a gun and shot, Tsuna clicked the button on the gun and shot, stopping the incoming bullet and then he shot the man in the leg. _**"Men? They weren't even a valuable fight to begin with and you are the same, pathetic."**_

" _ **And you call yourself a mob.**_ " Finishing his sentence, he shot the man in the head. The other two noticed the killer aura around the brunette and found it very familiar.

 _ **"Reborn"**_ the woman whispered, still looking at the boy. _**"This sucks, I ruined a pair of good boots!"**_ Tsuna whined and but snapped back as he heard Gokudera yell. _**"I'm sorry juudaime! I failed to protect you! Please kill me now.**_ "

 _Oh god_ , Tsuna thought as he stuttered to calm the other. Suddenly the silverette turned happy again and pointed to his sister, " _ **That poisonous lady is Bianchi."** _ He then shuddered and turned back to Tsuna.

Bianchi looked at them and walked over, her arm draping over his shoulder, _**"I'm his sister."**_

The silverette then argued back and Tsuna just watched the two, a smile lifting onto his face. He shook his head and cancelled his plans, goodbye targets.

A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes, i was in a rush. Plus i apologise if some parts are like 'what?' and if i had anything wrong about the information in Venice. I never went to Italy before so yeah, pardon my lack of knowledge of that. Bye and thanks for reading, commenting, and everything!

P.S I barely noticed i spelt Irie wrong, i spelled it Erie but oh well. If i type either one, just remember it's the same person and all. Also Gokudera hates his sister because of 'their' dad but in this story, he never ate the poison cooking so he doesn't get sick. Remember, this is an AU so they don't know about the flames nor does Tsuna really know about Vongola. And for those who've went to Italy, i made the little store up... And yes i know Juudaime mean tenth in Japanese and Decimo means tenth in italian but just roll with it, i can't hear gokudera say tenth since he always says the usual and holy crap this P.S. note is long...So yeah, that's all, Bye!


	4. Target 4

After the mayhem in St. Mark's was over, Tsuna headed home after he'd parted with the two 'mafia' and smiled as he heard giggling from his head. Looking up he saw the girl that was with him before, Yuni, he didn't know where her parents were but she said she rather stay with him that to go back home.

The passage gate opened as Tsuna placed his hand against the panel and skipped to his bedroom. Shoichi was out somewhere doing who knows what but he assumed the redhead was at one of his nerdy gatherings so he just left it at that. Back to the room, Tsuna asked Yuni if she wanted anything and nodded when she asked for tea.

"Mr. Tsunayoshi, you're very pretty." The dark haired girl said while she rocked her legs back and forth, bouncing on the bed slightly as Tsuna gathered his night attire. The brunette closed the shelf and turned around, his face flushed pink, "Thank you, and you are very beautiful, Yuni." He walked over and say next to the child and patted her head.

The girl smiled and giggled, "So Yuni, how about we get you cleaned up and tuck you in bed? Maybe I can read a story to you after?" A small smile was on his face as he grabbed Yuni's' hand, the girl laughing while entered the restroom. The dark haired girl sat at the edge as Tsuna ran the water. His night clothes in the bedroom along with a night shirt and a pair of old boxers along with a pair of shorts for Yuni.

Blue eyes starred at him as he put the plug in the drain, the water filling up. "Bubblebath?" She said as she let her feet dip in the lukewarm water. "Bubblebath." Tsuna replied with a giggled.

The water calmed their nerves(mostly Tsuna's) as they sat their. Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his scalp with conditioner and then Yuni's after he was done. "Mr. Tsunayoshi, why are you sad?" The brunette flinched lightly and looked down, bitting his lip and he let the sponge float away.

"It's nothing Yuni, it's just, you remind me so much of someone I once knew and loved." The smaller looked up and frowned slightly, her eyes turning darker as the world around her was grey and the young man I front of her was a beautiful orange. She didn't know why but he reminded her of her grandmother, keeping the biggest problems to themselves to protect everyone else.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as soap dripped of her shoulders. the brunette quickly looked up and sighed as he grabbed a bucket of clean water and dumped it on himself. "You shouldn't be Yuni. you didn't know and for making it up, I'll tell you who've remind me of." Water was poured over and after that, they stepped out.

Tsuna rubbed his hair and pulled his shirt over, then pulled his boxers on. He then rubbed Yuni's hair with the towel she used and helped put her clothes on. "I'm sorry I don't have any undergarments, tomorrow we could go and buy you some clothes."

Yuni just smiled and climbed into bed, pulling the covers off and getting under them. She curled against Tsuna's old Teddy bear and smiled when the other sat on the bed. "Now for that little backstory I promised." Tsuna smiled and looked down, a hint of sadness in his eyes but it quickly disappeared. "There was a beautiful girl named Ishoya, she was my younger sister and let me Tell you that she is the most nicest person you could ever meet. I was the older one and I loved he dearly and spent most of my time with her and we were inseparable." Tsuna smiled sadly, eyes glistening. "she was a bright star in my constellation and... and..."

Drops of tears hit the fabric of the blanket and Yuni slowly sat up. The color she once saw was darkened, her heart clenching as she looked at the brunette. The older hiccuped and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Suddenly he felt weight against his back and he slowly looked back to find the younger hugging him.

Hanging his head, he slowly turned around and hugged back.

...

The night was silent as Irie stepped through the door and walked over to the room that was lit up. Slowly he opened the door and blinked as he saw Tsuna with a little girl, who she was? He didn't know but instead of waking them, he smiled and flicked the light off and closed the door. His footsteps faded as he walked to his room.

A/N: May be a bit confusing but it's a bit of a filler and sorta relationship bond between Tsuna and Yuni(there'll be more where that came from). And yes Tsuna has a sister since I've seen many, Many Fanfiction about Tsuna having a brother and I thought I'll change it for once. Maybe later I'll slowly tell you guys the backstory of Ishoya since to Tsuna he can't really talk about her without breaking down.

Tsuna: 21

Irie: 19

Yuni: 10

P.S. sorry it's so short but I'll update as soon as possible for the next chapter and thanks for the Reviews and all!


	5. Target 5

Sup- Normal

 _Sup- thoughts_

* * *

Irie woke with a gasp and quickly threw off the covers as he ran down the hall. He had completely forgot about the next assignment and wondered if Tsuna took out Smoking Bomb and Poison Scorpion, but he'll ask him later. The buzzer he set on last morning rang through the living room but was stopped and it was thrown across the room.

Irie jumped as it flew past his head and slowly turned around to an irritated Tsunayoshi. _I'm doomed_ , The Redhead thought as he shaking-ly took the papers in front of him and waved slowly at the brunette.

"What the hell are you doing up in-" Tsuna grabbed the watch that was in the drawer next to him and 'Tch'ed. "It's 4 in the goddamn morning Irie, I was planning to sleep until 6 at night but I guess not."

The brunette sighed and walked forward, hopping over the couch and laying on it while turning on the TV, making sure the volume was low in case Yuni had woken up. Irie stood dazed and was glad he didn't get bonked on this time but sighed in relieve, coughing to get the others attention. "Tsuna, did you get rid of bomb and Scorpion?"

A moment of silence was heard and Tsuna groaned, turning upside down as his head touched the ground. "Um, about that Irie. I sorta saved them last time and now we're friends." The redhead starred widely at the other and let out a frustrated grunt and ruffled his hair. The sound of another pair of footsteps was heard and no one acknowledged it until the newest spoke.

"Tsuna?"

The brunette rolled forward and front flipped, his shirt spiking up left Irie dazed until the brunette closed the others mouth. "Now Irie, we don't need those pesky Mosquitoes to crawl inside your mouth and into your brain now do we?" Tsuna smiled and quickly walked over to Yuni and picked her up, twirling around.

"You're so heavy! Did you gain weight?" Tsuna saw with a small smirk and laughed as the girl stuck out her tongue. "I'm kidding you big baby, oh wait you are but let's go shopping!" Yuni shouted a 'hey!' And laughed as Tsuna twirled her, Irie rubbed his forehead as the noise level increased.

"Tsuna I still need you to do a mission!" The brunette stopped and puffed his cheeks, sighed as he motioned the other to bring him the files. A vanilla folder was handed to him and he told Yuni to open one end why he opened the other. A picture of a adult no less that 23 showed, their black hair was short and a well rounded smile was plastered on their face.

"So this the man I have to get? it says he's a advanced Hitman but looks so caring."

"Yeah well don't let it fool you, the word out there is that he's killed countless on mafioso's. I don't know the true story but I can't find an exact location on him, it's like he's some phantom that appears yet disappears like a drop of water."

Irie walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small folder that contained who knows what. He opened it and pulled out the packet of photos from within and handed it to Tsuna.

"These are some of the victims he used but I find it weird that these men are the devils of the mafia. They make many feared but now they're dead and some fear the mysterious hitman."

Tsuna hummed in response and looked at each picture, his caramel colored eyes roaming over the scenes but he found it strange. Each one of the victims had a slice across their necks and back but no bullets or complete stab wounds, How the hell did they die then? The brunette thought as he overlooked them.

With a sigh he tugged the pictures back in the folder before handing them back, "I'll take on the mission but i need you to take care of Yuni for me until i return and do you have the bullets i asked for ready?" The girl make a disapproving noise a she was passed onto the others arm but didn't question as she knew where Tsuna was already going.

"The bullets aren't ready yet but they will be soon and good luck Tsunayoshi." The brunette nodded as he quickly let toward the bedroom and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose shirt that was dyed black with parts of the galaxy on them. Hiding his knifes in his back pocket along with a gun that was triggered on safety.

He quickly tied his combat boots and kissed Yuni on the forehead and bid the two farewell, He really couldn't believe a new target was on the point right after he'd finished the last two. Though he didn't really end up killing them, more it was rather saving.

Footsteps echoed through the secret pathway of the church and Tsuna tugged his jacket he'd almost forgotten when he walked out the door. The sound of birds whisper through his ears as he flinched at the bright sun once he'd opened the door.

Pulling out his phone, it clicked on as a marker point for the target was fixed and he quickly walked through the crowded streets and excused himself as he bumped into a man in a strange fedora. Quickly he jogged forth and crossed the many streets and bridges until he reached the last marker point on his destination.

He heard the coughs and hacks on the people around him and in all honesty, he was quite disgusted with the smell of beer and cigarettes. Some of the dirtied men tried to touch him in places but he threatened them before they moved further, not caring that their friends were next to them. So quickly he ducked through many secret hiding places as he heard the shouts of men coming after them.

God how can this day get any worse? Tsuna thought as he climbed the ladder of a building and hopped over the small concrete wall and sat against it. One of them nipped him on the forearm but he just pulled his sleeve over and tapped it a little, then pulling out his phone to check were he was at.

To his surprise, he wasn't that far and was slightly glad those awful men led him to the closest way point to his next target. "So a crazy dark haired hitman that loves to bat his victims, lovely." Tsuna muttered as he stood and jumped over the roof onto another. He was so glad he brought his boots or else his feet would be hurting like a bitch.

So he quickly sought off toward the other.

...

The dark haired hitman grew irritated as a certain lackey kept talking on how he was the best, gladly he wasn't alone since the group of 7 shouted at the other, except the said person along with the quiet Chinese man and a fragile woman who clutched her stomach softly.

"Oh my god Just shut up for a moment, were being hunted and here you are making a goddamn ruckus that'll get us killed!" The dark haired woman yelled at the other. Then a blond laughed and wrapped his arm around the woman, "oh relax, were gonna be caught by your screaming, Kora!"

The raven haired man sneered at the two and internally groaned as he was back In one of their 'meetings.' or in other words, hiding for their safety. He really didn't want to be with the most annoying yet idiotic people he'd known.

Suddenly the other woman their told to quiet down as she closed her eyes and tried to picture what'll happen. "To the right they'll come and attack us, we should leave while we can. "Luce, you know better than to be doing this, we should leave you somewhere safe." The Chinese said while he stood at his stance, ready for the attack.

"I'm sorry but that won't do, I'm the leader and I have to make sure none of you get hurt." The rest had grim looks but didn't disobey and went along with the plan.

The man with glasses narrowed his eyes and threw a small platonic box and set the beeper, telling everyone to get ready and run.

They nodded and cooperated which was very surprising but they didn't want their leader to die on their hands so quickly they made sure she went out first along with the martial arts as her guard.

The lady smiled sadly but continued onward. The others observed their surroundings and watched for anything threatening. Suddenly a bullet mark was heard and Luce quickly got out of the way as she was barely nicked on the cheek. The raven narrowed his eyes and fired at the hiding target, revealing a man in a now bloodied suit.

"Quickly get her out of here!" He said as he shout the others that were coming the way but the scientists Bomb went off and covered the pathway behind them, giving them time to run away.

The braided haired man gently held the other as he quickly yet steadily walked faster and tried to find a way out while the 5 behind him defended.

...

Tsuna grunted as he fought the men coming his way and grew annoyed as they tried to grab him in many places but he quickly elbowed them and backhanded them. Red print were etched on the men but Tsuna pulled out his gun and shot their legs since they tried to advance.

Stupid perverts, He thought as he hopped over the trash cans but halted as he found himself in front of ruble. He put on his hood and jumped over and ran past the group fighting but shot the man approaching a defenseless lady while a man helped her.

The others looked at him but couldn't see his face as he climbed the wall and jumped the roofs. Pulling out his phone, he checked his marker point and found that his device was really screwing with him since he was only a quarter mile from the target when the last time it said he was a yard away. So jumping roof to roof, he found himself in front of large gates but sneered as he saw guards.

He then jogged around and pulled out his gun and shot each camera where the guards weren't located, lucky enough he had his silencer on. The brunette jumped over the fence and ran across the yard as he looked around and found no-one looking at him. _Stupid_ , he thought as he backed up against the wall . Silently he knocked down the door that was secretly hidden and stepped inside as he had his gun at hand.

He was on edge ever since those bastard men were all up on him but shook it off and blended into the dark. A single light bulb hanged in the room and Tsuna could barely see but noticed he was in a very cramped up storage. The brunette tensed as a man walked in but quietly moved closer until the other was deeper into the room and covered the others mouth and injected him with a sleeping serum Irie created not long ago.

He stripped the other out of his uniform and put it on, leaving his clothes in a box that was in the corner. Tsuna tugged at his uniform jacket but sighed as he walked out of the door, not before he grabbed the bottle the man held as he fell.

Stepping out of the room, Tsuna found himself with other men that were drunk and eating pastries along with smoking cigars. "H-Hey, dude. W-where the fuck Is... is Davie?"

"He went out to puke his guts out, and here's the drink you wanted." Tsuna said as he neared the table, the wine bottle outstretched.

Suddenly a man with hark blond hair stood up from beside the other and walked over to the brunette. "Hey b.. baby how you- doin?" Tsuna held his instinct to throw the man across the room since the said man came over and started rubbing him uncomfortably. Then he snapped when the man touched his butt and gave it a squeeze.

The bottle of wine collide with the mans head and the smell of alcohol wafted through the room stronger than ever. The other men stood up and watched their friend fall to the ground. So at the action the pulled out their guns and surrounded the brunette.

Caramel eyes narrowed as the men grew angered but that was cut off shortly as a pair of knifes flew to two of the men, making them yelp in pain. The men then launched forward as three of them held knifes but Tsuna caught one of their arms and elbowed him in the neck and kicked his leg up and pushed one back. The brunette twisted another arm as it reached for him and kicked the man in the stomach, which made the man fall back on his friends.

Suddenly a gun went off and Tsuna reacted quick enough and put the man he was holding since the beginning in front of him, blood splattering as the bullets were stopped. Tsuna dropped the man and pulled out his gun and shot the man before him. His breath was tagged but calmed after awhile, 5 bodies laid on the floor covered in wine that blended together with their fluid.

A sigh escaped his lips and Tsuna walked out of the room with no stain on his clothes, thank god. He thought as he walked down the corridor, he pulled out his phone and way-pointed the victim in first platform and followed the arrows that were directed.

The brunette halted as he reached a double door and pressed his ear against it, heard the voices of about three men.

"What...sh...we..do...bout...him boss?" A voice said but it was muffled so Tsuna could barely hear him. Boss? Tsuna thought but jumped as he heard footsteps nearing the door so he quickly kneeled in the corner and watched as one door opened and revealed two men.

"That stupid man won't last with being with boss." One said while chewing tobacco.

"You're right, that's what he gets for killing those wonderful men." The other said while pulling out his phone.

The brunette observed the two from a distance and waited till they passed, then walked to the double doors and pulled them open. "Boss." His voice loud as he walked in.

The older man turned around with questioning eyes and told the other what he wanted. "It seems that the men on break were found dead, whomever killed them left no trace. Also I've come to give you another message." The brunette walked closer to the boss.

"Oh? And who are you? Also I remember those slums, they always slacked off on jobs but it seems you interest me." The boss said as he twisted the knife behind his back.

"I'm a nightmare you should've never had." The brunette said while pushing the other against the wall. Their faces grew closer together and the man smirked. "Should I be scared?"

"Very."

The brunette leaned in and rubbed his hands against the others chest. The elder ran one hand down the others face and roughly kissed the younger. Their tongues clashed against one another and Tsuna moaned as he was twisted around, his back pressing against the wall as he slowly grinded against the other.

They ignored the knocks at the door and kept going. A cold hand ran up Tsuna's shirt, the brunette shivered from the cold but ignored it, focusing on the man before him. Suddenly Tsuna flipped their positions around but grabbed the knife that was behind the man and pointed straight. The man gasped as the point ran through him and Tsuna smiled softly and opened the desk drawer and conveniently found a rope and tied the man onto his chair.

"Nice trick you played." The other laughed and bit his lip to not scream out in pain as the knife was dug deeper. Tsuna finished tying the rope and smiled bitterly. "You were the one with the knife."

"True, and the names Byakuran."

"I'm yoshi. And I believe you have my target in one of your cages." The brunette said as he twirled one of the pens that were on the desk. "So you better tell me now."

The other man smirked and laughed, "What if I don't want to tell you." "Then we'll have a problem, also I'm sure he's somewhere in this room. I just gotta look."

The brunette hummed softly and walked around the desk and pushed one of the darts back and threw the pen at the dart board. A small click was heard and a wall moved up.

"Found it!" The younger said as he clapped his hands together. "Thank you forgiving me company and bye-bye!"

The lavenderette started at the descending brunette and sighed, what the hell just happened?

Later after fighting many guards, Tsuna was at the lonesome dungeon and saw his target pointing a sharp knife at his throat. "What are you doing?" He said as he neared the gate.

The other looked up and Tsuna was met with piercing dark brown eyes that held regret. Tsuna crouched at the mans level and twisted the keys in his hand.

"What do you want. To kill me? torture me?"

Tsuna frowned at the other, "can't kill you, it seems you want to do that yourself but I won't Pity you. Whatever you did is on you but let me tell you that it's all in the past and today is today while the future is a present. It's a surprise and you think of what you want it to be."

Tsuna grabbed the key and stood up, injecting it into the lock pad twisting it. "You can die now or save yourself to see the future you want." "Why would I want to live? I've killed so many with families."

"So have i, but you don't see me crying about it. I know it's fucked up but their bad people you and I kill, what they do is wrong and inhuman. That's why we do what we do. Plus you protect others by doing your job."

The brunette reached out his hand to the other and smiled softly, " I know your not bad, I can tell so... don't give up yet."

The older smirked and grabbed the arm while pulling himself up. "Your short." He said with holding out his hand straight.

Tsuna stuttered and glared, mumbling but made a three sixty mood change and smiled widely. "Common, let's leave before they find is!"

"Alrighty!"

..._..._..._...

Omake! (or so you think...)

..._..._..._..._...

Irie looked at the man next to Tsuna and gaped the brunette smiled and giggled at his friends face. "Tsuna! Why did you bring him! He could kill us!"

"Irie, no he won't. He's no harm to us, plus he helped me fight off the remaining enemies."

"That's no excuse and what do you mean enemies!"

"He helped me fight the Millefiore off while I helped us escape."

The redhead looked at the younger with a 'wtf' expression bit was interrupted by Yuni as she pulled on his pants.

"Irie? Tsuna?"

The brunette smiled and picked out the girl, the Hitman looked back at Tsuna and Irie and smiled warily.

"You two have a kid?"

The two stopped for a moment and the brunette busted out laughing, "oh no Yamamoto, we don't have a kid. I saved her one day."

The red head blushed and waved his hands drastically, "No no! And don't change the subject! Tsuna how the hell did you fight off the Millefiord?!"

"I made out with their boss."

"WHAT!"

"He's a good kisser to be honest, though his tongue is like a goddamn reptile."

...

A/N: Hahaha, i'm turning more into a bat each day. Whoop! you guys got Yamamoto and Byakuran at the same time, plus Tsuna bumping into Reborn and the Arcobaleno. Man you guys are lucky i was in a bored yet happy mood and wrote this. Also i think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, 3,000+ words(goal is to write 6,000+ one day). well at least you guys have something to read at least, so sorry for my mistakes and errors and until next time! And i'm sorry if it's a but confusing! i went back over it and fixed some major mistakes so it wouldn't be to too difficult.

P.S. I love shipping Tsuna with everyone! And for those who don't know, the ships so far have been, 10027, 5027, and 2751.


	6. Target 6

Tsuna sighed as he starred down at a man with shining blue eyes. Warm hands traveled up his thighs and the brunette smirked grinded against the other. A grunt from the other was heard and Tsuna kissed the man as his hands ran over the toned chest. He gasped as large hands grabbed his behind and a finger circled around his entrance.

Tongues lapped against each other as the Youngers shorts were lowered. Tsuna grunted softly but continued to pleasure the other as he felt large hands grope him from the shorts. The brunette felt somewhat tired of the foreplay and clicked the top of his teeth and let the small pill fall down his mouth and into the others.

Tsuna sat up as he heard the other cough and hack as the male dubbed over to clutch his throat. "What... What t-the... Hell... Did y-you do?!"

Caramel colored eyes starred at the mans hunched figure and stood to fix his clothes. Grunts echoed the room as the brunette pulled up his shorts and lowered his shirt. Suddenly Tsuna felt a tug on his shirt and looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Y-you won't get a-away with this...," then a sound of coughs occurred before the man went limp. The brunette smirked and laughed softly, "Oh but I already have, Sir Chris."

The younger smirked and turned around, leaving the body as for he couldn't be tracked. Luckily Cielo's Kiss was a dissolving poison that even after injected into a human; it couldn't be traced. He'd remembered the first time Shoichi helped him with the liquid and experimented them on a few objects. For example any house held tools or fruits but no animals or human(that wasn't until Tsuna desperately needed them to exterminate the poor fool who messed with him.)

A sigh escaped Tsuna's lips as he stretched, his shirt riling up along with his suspenders. The key card to the room was in his pocket and gave it to the bellhop, once he made his way into the lobby, telling the middle aged man that the problem was fixed. Leading to the other to nod and call for clean up, luckily on Tsuna's behalf. The man choose a Mafia based Hotel, which led to many mass murdering happening but he had nothing to worry about. After all, Sir Chris was greatly hatted for exposing human trafficking along with selling organ based drugs.

Tsuna never understood the drugs they used but remembered he'd found a crate of kidneys and hearts and found them injected with crystals and stones that were used for disgusting families to use on their enemies. It was like a bomb in lighter turns as when the parts moved too much, they would explode inside the body. The incident was recalled when one of the top Mafia leaders had taken apart of it but never knew of the drug, sadly the boss placed the heart in his daughter and the next thing he knew. Blood littered the floor and walls. War started and led to the famiglia of Sir Chris to become hunted.

It was a tragedy but then again, not many knew of what the Audacy famiglia did but soon enough they were greatly hated. A sigh escaped Tsunas lips as he rubbed the makeup that was now dripping and pulled off the wig. He had to keep cover since you couldn't be too safe in a Mafia based Hotel, even if you killed one of the most hated men out there. The brunette tugged on his shorts and gripped the black and orange suspenders as he walked down the street. His caramel colored eyes scanned the road for anyone or anything but found it deserted. The hair of the wig ticked his finger tips as he jogged slightly, wanting to get home before Shoichi and Yuni got worried.

His heeled boots clanked against the concrete and some puddles of water but he didn't stop as for he knew that at night, it grew dangerous. It took about a twenty minute walk to get to the church and he secretly made his way in, crouching down when some pastors had walked by but he quickly got into one of the main rooms and pressed his hand on a certain painting for ten seconds until a small panel popped up. Quickly he typed the code and walked in once the wall opened and descended down the stairs.

Normally he would've used the other entrance, that was outside, but decided against it since the church group liked to stay in the passage way(though it was hidden.) A smiled quirked his lips as he heard a familiar laugh. He opened the door to the living room and smiled when Yuni ran to him.

"Tsu-Ma*! Mr. Irie is being mean again! He won't let me play with the rubix cube he invented!" He heard the red head make a disproving noise and the sound of plates falling. Tsuna shook his head and tossed the wig on the desk and reached over to pick up Yuni. He walked into the kitchen and placed Yuni on the table. He grabbed a small rag and ran it through he water in the sink. Slowly he turned around as he rubbed the cloth on his cheek. "What rubix cube Yuni?"

The black haired girl rocked her legs back and forth from the table and blinked. Her blue eyes starring at Tsuna until she pulled out a small Rubix cube from her small purse. "This cube! it has cool colors with designs on them. But Mr. Irie said it was danger out and not to touch it."

The brunette grabbed the cube and looked at it, his eyes scanned the block for anything and found nothing. Not until the side he face, blared with a small dot and Tsunas Intuition spark and quickly he threw it. He grabbed Yuni and ducked down, using his body as protection. An explosion echoed the underground house and rushed footsteps followed.

Irie rushed into the room and looked at Tsuna and then the cube that laid perfectly unharmed on the floor. He sighed as he clutched his stomach. Tsuna stood from his position while carrying Yuni, his face held a frown as he glared at the red head.

"Irie Shoichi!"

A/N: Ahh, I'm sorry for my laziness but hey, at least it's an update. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer since I've been having terrible writers block and all but oh well. So sorry for the mistakes and all and stay tuned for the next chapter featuring the Arcobaleno!(I'm already working on it!)

Tsu-Ma*= Since Yuni sees Tsuna as a mother, she argued with him and kept calling him mom(much to Tsunas distaste) and found a better solution and started to call him Tsu-Ma. I might do an extra chapter on that so be aware!


	7. Target 7

Tsuna sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he walked across the bridge over the canal. He bit his lip as he looked around and found himself wondering what was going to happen today since he'd promise Gokudera and Yamamoto to meet him in one of the small restaurants. For once he really didn't want to go since his intuition kept barking at him all morning and he'd taken some pain killers since he had a bad stomachache from the stress.

He didn't know if he should've called the two and tell them about the problem but he was quite curious on what would happen, though they said curiosity killed the cat. The brunette knew the second verse but decided to let it be and continue onward toward his destination to meet with the others.

Tsuna tugged lightly on his skinny jeans and shivered as the winder breezed though his knee ripped pants. His converse made a soft tapping noise as he walked but paid no mind to it since he knew that if he lost focus, something bad or good, which was unlikely, would happened.

A smile made a way to his lips as saw his two friends sitting next to each other. Though the silverette seemed to be in a one-sided argument with the other. Once closer, the younger stood and waved at Tsuna. "Tenth!" He yelled, which caught the attention of many others. The brunette felt his cheeks heat up and pulled out a chair, siting and greeting the two.

The birds chirped in the distance as the smell of water was near, which calmed Tsuna greatly. "Ma Tsuna, How are you?" The older of them all said as he took a sip of his lemonade. Tsuna smiled and shrugged his shoulders lightly. " I'm fine, today could've been a bit better but oh well." The waitress came over and Tsuna ordered raspberry cream soda. His sugar tooth was aching and he was craving sweets, hopefully it'll take his mind off the topic of his intuition. "Is something bothering you Tenth?"

Tsuna sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it, i'm sure it'll go away soon." His caramel eyes met Gokudera's electric green eyes as he showed an emotion of calmness, The silverette's shoulders sagged as he relaxed and uncrossed his arms before leaning on the table.

A glass was placed in front of Tsuna and he jumped happily inwardly, he was glad he could have days off like this since most of his days spent seducing enemies and killing them off. The brunette smiled as he took a sip of his soda. "So how are you guys?"

His caramel eyes gleamed happily as the other two found Tsuna was in a better mood. "Ma, well my pops finally retired from his work line and moved to Japan. He's a sushi maker/cooker now."

Gokudera sneered as he closed his eyes. "Maybe that's why you have a fish for a brain." Yamamoto laughed and scratched his head as he felt it wasn't an insult toward his father, which was good. "Gokudera," Tsuna said sternly as he pouted at the other but sighed as a smile formed on his lips. "That's good Yamamoto that you fathers in retirement, Also what about you Gokudera, hows you life?"

"Yup! Hows your sister? Still getting queasy after awhile? " the black haired adult wrapped his arm around the other and smiled brightly. The other protested and yelled at the other. " Don't speak as if you know need you sword freak! "

Tsuna chuckled behind his had and smiled as he saw the two bicker, he knew the other meant no harm and was glad he felt as when the two conversed non - threateningly.

Tsuna signed as he felt it again, the pounding in his chest as he felt as if he was missing something or he wanted something. But what was it? And why did it hurt so badly?

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he started worriedly at the younger. Gokudera stopped his bickering as starred at his savior with concern, what was wrong? They both thought among themselves.

Suddenly Tsuna snapped out of his trance and smiled wearily at the two before finishing his drink. "Come on guys, let's go. "

The dark haired male rose a brow and placed his arm in Tsuna's head. The other shrieked as he placed the bills on the table along with the others. Tsuna's brown hair was flattened over his face so he really couldn't see. Though he knew Gokudera was fighting with the other again.

"Guys," Tsuna muttered as he tried to pry off the other arm from his head, the pressure making him have a headache but pouted as it was no avail.

"Guys..." He said one more but slightly louder, Gokudera still kept bickering on the one sided argument. Yamamoto laughed and found himself starring at the other in a odd way.

"Guys!" Suddenly their was a loud boom from ahead and many screamed. Tsuna grumbled to himself as he took out his pistol and attached the silencer. He tugged on his black jacket and felt to make sure his back up weapons were their.

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his friends, finding them ready if something were to happen. Oh he loathed days like this since he really didn't want to do work, "Guys, make sure everyone is evacuated from the area. I don't know where or what exactly is going on but guide the civilians out."

The older two nodded and split. "And now my headache is getting worse, Goddammit!"

Tsuna grumbled to himself as he walked toward the commotion. He felt a pulse on his head and groaned to himself as he should've taken the bottle of aleve. He stopped as he heard a whimper and walked toward the noise. He flinched inwardly as he saw a little boy with curly hair and cow printed onesie.

"Hey," he said softly as he crouched next to the shivering child. He smiled softly as he made no move toward the other since he knew better to just do that. "Are you alright?"

His voice was silky, which made the child look up and look at the hand Tsuna held a rag. He slowly took the rag and wiped his nose with it. Tsuna grimaced but softened his eyes. Just like her, he thought as he felt his heart swell but shoved it down with many of his overwhelming emotions.

"L-Lambo-san was left by papa. W-what did Lambo-san do?"

Tsuna felt his chest tighten as he outstretched his hands In a welcoming manner. "Lambo, I need you to come with me to leave. Something bad is going on and I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't hurt you Lambo, I promise."

The child made no motive to move and Tsuna gulped as the sounds grew louder. "Lambo, you want a family right? Don't you want to live to see that? I have a small family that would gladly welcome you, a little girl too. Please Lambo, come here."

Silence echoed the area, other than the explosions. "Lambo-"

"Tsu-Ma!" Caramel eyes widened as he turned and found Yuni tuning toward him along with Shoichi. "Yuni, what are you doing here?" He said as he tried to keep himself calm, they really shouldn't be here, it was absolutely dangerous.

"Oh? Who's this Tsu-ma?"

Yuni looked at the other child and smiled brightly, making Lambo relax from the tension. "His names Lambo but he's to scared to evacuate. I tried but I don't know."

Yuni blinked and stretched out a hand. "I'm Yuni! Theirs nothing to fear of Tsu-Ma since he helped me too! Now we need to go so Mama can kick butt!"

The brunette chocked on the last sentence and groaned as he was called mama. Again. Lambo looked at the girls hand and slowly took it, Yuni smiled brightly as she saw a aura of green around the other, like shocks of lightning.

"Bye Mama! We're going back to the safe house!"

Tsuna blinked and stood up, dusting his knees and grumbled to himself as he watched Yuni walk further ahead. "Tsuna, here." Shoichi said as he handed the brunette a box of bullets. Tsuna's eyes widened as he opened the box. The color gold surrounded the red and green liquid as he knew it was the Cielo's Kiss.

He smiled and hugged the other before pulling out an empty gun and imputed the bullets. "Do they work?" He said as he felt his fingers shaking. "Yup, those are the bullets you've specifically ordered and here they are-"

Shoichi was cut off as he was pulled into a quick kiss and Tsuna jumped happily, "Thank you Shoichi! I'll see you later!"

The redhead stood as he heard Yuni and Lambo talk softly to one another. He blinked and then shrieked, his face bloomed red as he realized what had happened.

...

Tsuna ran with a smile on his face, he was so happy his bullets were finished and he better get a kill or he'll be very, very disappointed. He heard a sound of gunshots and peaked out of the corner. He was surprised as found that the group fighting was the one he helped a week ago.

He saw the lady he'd helped once, look worriedly at the group as she sat on a rock clutching her stomach though it was flat. He saw a couple of snipers from his point of view and decided to test out Shoichi's new bullets.

He took out the extra silencer with a scope and attached it on. He pointed it toward the man on the roof and shot. The mans body collapsed, thankfully not off the building. He aimed again and shot the one that was aiming toward the woman. The mans body fell forward and quickly he ran toward the woman and pushed her down. Many gunshots followed suit since they saw the body fall and quickly Tsuna shot the ones he couldn't see on the roof before.

Suddenly he realized that the woman was still on him and quickly he apologized. He helped the woman up and bowed before she chuckled softly and waved it off. Suddenly he heard a cock of a gun and quickly pointed his gun toward the person behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he starred into dark coffee colored orbs.

The others chocked as the two both released their killing intent. Tsuna's eyes shone orange before it quickly disappeared. The place stayed silent before the lady looked between the two and slowly placed her hand on Tsuna and the others shoulder.

"Now Reborn, I'm sure the other meant no harm." Reborn shifted his gaze to the woman and sneered. "Meant no harm, don't make me laugh, he shot a body on top of you and endangered you."

Tsuna clicked his teeth and was about to speak but was cut off when someone yelled his name.

"Tsuna!/Tenth!"

Tsuna looked over and felt his intuition spark. "Wait!" He yelled and quickly turned and and ran. "Gokudera, Yamamoto! Stop!" He quickly took out his gun and pushed his friends out of the way, As the man shot. He then pointed his gun and shot the target.

He groaned as he brushed his bangs out of his hair. "I think i just lost a couple of years of my life," he said out loud as he clutched his head. And now he felt bile rising but swallowed it back. Making a face as he ran a hand through his hair. "Tenth! Are you okay?! I'm sorry I wasn't here! Please allow me to be punished for not being by your side!"

Gokudera bowed and Tsuna stuttered and he told the other it was no big deal. Suddenly a arm wrapped around his wast as Yamamoto laughed it off like nothing. The group that was discarded earlier was looking at the interaction between the team and looked at the brunette.

"Is that really the same kid that had a killer intent like Reborn, Kora?"

The others shrugged but just watched. Reborn sneered and put the gun back in the holder. He felt something off about the kids but found himself mesmerized by it. He smirked to himself and lowered his fedora, ignoring the others who gave him strange looks. This'll be interesting.

A/N: And Done! Holy crap i have so much Hw i need to do but i'm too lazy. Excuse my precious errors, Sorry if parts are weird too it's 4 in the damn morning and i'm doing work. Plus, you have a chapter with Reborn meeting Tsuna! Ha, probably some of you are like 'Finally!' Yeah... but for the next few chapters Tsuna will meet an old 'friend.' One that will make the others mad or whatever. Anyways i'm tired so later!


	8. Target 8

Italian- _Italics_

Japanese- Normal

* * *

A sigh escaped his peach colored lips as he pulled his black winter coat closer, the days had passed by since the little incident with the Arcobaleno. The brunette grumbled under his breath as he felt the air grow chill, he'd just finished helping Lambo get situated and needed extra help from Yuni since the Cow child was terrified on him. Why? That was beyond Tsuna's reasoning. Now he was currently on his way to the market, trying to find Christmas decorations before house moms go rushing in when the sign said open or new accessories that arrived to their liking.

"Achoo!"

Tsuna's frown deepened as he sniffed. He really disliked winter since he'd get sick easily but loved it since it involved cuddling with the redhead and small little Yuni. A smile warmed its way to his face as some turned to look at him and quickly turned away with a blush. He really couldn't help if people found him extravagant, but he always smiled and many that knew him smiled and waved back. Tsuna sighed in content and turned the street and found a familiar corner store, his hands cold from the lack of heat but it didn't bother him. After all, he once spent a week in Russian and it was cold as hell, ice and snow was everywhere.

Though he did enjoy the time with one of his long lost acquaintance and spending time with their family. He really missed that. He missed being able to travel far since he had a mission and that mission shall not be said for reasons. But, he really didn't want to do it.

His cheeks started to hurt as he reached to pull open the door but stopped when a tall man opened it for him. He sniffled as he realized tears were dripping down his beautiful pale cheeks. _"Thank you,"_ He muttered without looking at the man. The smell of black coffee lingered through his nose but he ignored it, instead, wiping his tears with his hand. He tugged at his scarf and clutched it as he tried to stray his mind away from the subject beforehand, knowing fully well it was sensitive as it was the reason his...

Shaking his head, he continued walking and crossed multiple sections, stopping when a red and green flickered above him. His now puffy eyes looked up and smiled softly as he smelt the strong scent of peppermint. His caramel eyes turned darker as he felt himself grow heavy, he bit his lip and quickly looked through the aisle. Many decorations littered his vision as he tried breathed in deeply and exhaled loudly. The lady next to him was looking at him with worried eyes and frowned slightly as the man next to her closed his eyes and breathed in and out like he was trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating.

 _"S-Sir, are you alright?"_

The frail old woman carefully stretched her hand and laid it in his shoulder. The brunette just nodded his head as he felt the intense headache coming and going. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly as he took the woman's into his own and shook his head, _"I-I'm fine, thank you."_

The elder just looked at him with questionable eyes but nodded before stepping back slowly and walking away. When the lady left, Tsuna coughed and winced as he felt himself grow sick. "I hate winter," He muttered as he picked up a small porcelain doll with read hair and glasses. He smiled softly as it reminded him of Shoichi and giggled when he found one that looked like Yuni. Though he found it really strange that most of these looked liked people he'd known. He shrugged it off and smiled as he picked the two up and placed it in the basket that was at the end of the aisle, knowing that the store knows that their customers to forget to grab a basket when they walk through the door.

A sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, eyes scanning for other items and smiled at the small Christmas tree. He reached for it and let his finger trace over the fake snow. The thought of Christmas made him smile as he knew to buy the gifts before the month was even there. After all, it was still November but he liked going to stores before the holidays, just like he did right before Halloween.

He remembered how Irie surprised him for his birthday, that led to him being scared and almost making the red head to drop the cake. Yuni was laughing along with Lambo as they pulled his hand to the dinning room. Gokudera looked red as Yamamoto kept talking to him but smiled as he saw Tsuna and almost ran toward the other. The other black haired adult wrapped a arm around the other and said 'Happy Birthday" along with the others.

Tsuna smiled as he finished grabbing the necessary decorations as he already had fall decorations and only needed winter. The brunette quickly went back through the aisle and stopped when he saw the fresh fruits that was displayed in the middle. He hummed to himself and picked up a bag and put in a few apples and peaches, along with mango's. The smell of fresh pastries coursed through his senses as many workers that were displayed outside in the stands handed out food for low prices but sometimes high.

Whistling he tied the knot on the bag and walked toward the cash register and placed the items in the small see through box. He waited for the person to ring him up and paid when the amount was said. " _Thank you,_ " He said in Italian and smiled at the man before walking out the door. He felt his body grow lighter as he felt the breeze of the wind and puffed out a breath of smoke into the icy air. His cheeks warm from his body heat but in all, he sighed as he gripped the grocery bag. Needing to remind himself to buy wine the next time he came so he could drink away his problems, knowing fully well that it wouldn't help but who'd care? Probably Shoichi since the other knew how he gets when drunk and Yuni as she's never seen him like that before.

So that meant for him to to do it in front of the others was a no no so he'd just drink when he's alone. Which he knew that'd be hard as the others would visit him very often as they knew where he lived. A chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered the questioning look on Gokudera's face when he pulled him and Yamamoto to the church and pressed his hand on the wobbly stone, knowing fully well that people wouldn't touch it as they fear the Church would collapse of they'd mess with it.

Tsuna found it humorous that they thought that but smiled as he saw the panicked look on their faces, oh how it was quite adorable to see the old father moving frantically for someone to fix it and feared for the worse. Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts as he tripped over the crooked sidewalk, but Instead of him falling face forward on the ground, a warm arm wrapped around him.

He gasped softly as his face burned from embarrassment, " _Are you okay?_ " The man spoke in Italian as he still had his arm around the other. Tsuna stopped as he found that voice familiar but shook his head as he slowly stood back up, the arm helped him keep steady. _"Thank you-"_ The brunette paused as his eyes widened at the sight of compass eyes. The other looked back at him and shared the same expression of shock.

 _"Tsuna?"_

 _"Enma?"_

A/N: YES! I'm now done! I'm sorry it's so late since i had weird writers block and it took me about three times to layout this chapter so it wouldn't be cheesy or too revealing. Sorry for the messy mistakes And yes, there is a hidden plot but it won't directly show up, and now you have to wait for a lot more chapters later for that to reveal itself. Don't forget to Rate and Review! It really helps a lot and the next chapter is coming soon!


	9. Target 9

A gunshot rang through the air and the empty bullet shell hit the floor. The smell of gun powder along with dried cigarettes littered the room as a pile of earmuffs were in a box. He breathed in and out deeply as he closed on eye and aimed it at the target mark. Another sound of an empty bullet shell hit the floor as it grazed through the red mark of the heart. About six shots were at the heart while twelve lay at the head.

Those were the only red marks and he was damn proud of himself that he could release his stress through training. Though he was still sick, he was completely frustrated. His fist clenched the pistol as he felt as if it would break from his hard touch. Tsuna let out a growl as he touched the key pad and called for ten targets. The sound of the machine working from the top floor was heard throughout the room and Tsuna frowned as he felt the need to punch something, anything honestly.

Suddenly the platforms dropped down and the practice drones with the target marks came down and Tsuna glared at them. He was pissed and nobody could calm him, he raised the pistol and shot the target as it walked forward to his booth. His other hand grabbing the knife from his pocket and flipping the army knife open and twirled around, stabbing the upcoming dummy in the head. He then kicked it away from himself and moved his body backwards and bent so he could shoot. The pop of the spine was heard as Tsuna shot the other dummy in the chest Mark and head.

'Three down, seven more to go,' he thought to himself as he moved away from the booth and walked quickly to the other side as the doors were locked. His combat boots clamped against the cement as sound of gears echoing the small basement filled his ears. His movements were top notch as he was the greatest assassin and he planned on living up to the name until he died.

The sound of metallic footsteps was heard from his left ear and he walked through the small maze that lifted up when he entered the training session. His eyes were narrowed as they sparked orange, he dark aura leaking out as he 'Tch'ed to himself. "Stupid pieces of shit, let me shoot you," he said angrily as he needed to hurry or else the timer would run out. Then he felt his intuition spark and he looked up and dodged the attack from the dummy. Raising a leg, he kicked the dummy away as the skin was rubber while a pair of jeans and dark shirts covered their naked bodies.

The body crashed to the wall and it left a dent in the cement, Tsuna sighed angrily as he ran a hand through his hair and was about to walk away but stopped when he hear the sound of mechanical movements. Raising his head, Tsuna glared at the piece of machinery and raised his gun and shot the head. A spark ignited as it twitched and fell.

He sighed as he rotated his shoulders to pop them and walked forward, his mind recalling what happened the past days. _Tsuna stared at the red head and felt his heart tug when the other looked at him with confused eyes. His body shook as he stood up straight and push the other away from his body. "Tsuna?" He said as he trained to touch the other to pull him close._

Tsuna walked back and slightly glared at the other, the groceries were in this hand as most of it wasn't scattered on the floor. A growl escaped his lips as he kicked the bottom of the robots legs, sending it tumbling down and shot the head twice. His teeth clenched as he looked around more. 'Five more,' he thought to himself. His boots crushed against the rumble as he walked forward, his long hair was tied into a ponytail and flowed against his back.

His eyes narrowed as he saw one of the drones walking forward and shot it in the back of the head. _"What are you doing here?" He said as his fingers shook but the other probably took it as it was cold out. The redhead just raised his hand and scratched his head, his eyes looking at the floor. A frown slowly formed on his face as he shook his shoulders, " I was just buying some gifts and groceries for Adelheid and the others. What about you?"_

Tsuna crushed the head of another drone as he pinned it down. _"I'm shopping for_ _ **close**_ _friends and family. So I'll be going now Enma," Tsuna was about to leave until a hand grabbed his arm. "Are you still mad at me? After that long in life you still don't like what I did?"_

He raised the gun and shot the struggling droid. His eyes covered by his bangs as the wires sparked. _"When have I said I liked that idea? You knew that it was wrong yet you still did it-"_

 _"I did it to protect you!"_

The room was silent as he breathed loudly, his fingers gripped the rubber on the gun. His ear plugs were still in along with his goggles but he felt like throwing them at the wall. He knew his past was torturing but he tried to forget it but it always came back. Two of the drones laid on the floor as their circuits were fried. The smell of fire emitted the room, giving Tsuna a feel of bliss as it smelt like a run down candle.

Caramel eyes looked harden as he turned away from the mess he made but he'll clean it later, since right now he felt like a piece of shit that was about to rot if he didn't get comfort soon. With a sigh, he turned his heel and took off the plugs and goggles, throwing them to an empty box and placed his gun on the counter. His finger quickly flicked the switch to safety and the weapon fell with a clank. A shaky hand warmed its way into his hair as the cold yet warm breeze of the air circulation traveled through the underground building. Tsuna was currently in one of the underground bases Shoichi and him designed and the brunette had just tested out the knew stress relief dummies that the red head was currently making.

"Shoichi's gonna be pissed i broke all of his prototypes.. I'll just make it up to him later." The brunette sighed as he grabbed his coat from the hanger and wrapped it around his lithe form. His boots covered the galaxy pantyhose that was attached to the shorts that laid nicely on his thighs. With a groan, he pushed the door to exit and left.

...

Back at the base, Irie sweated bullets as he looked at the letter in his hands. The beautiful, neat cursive writing frightened him. Well, not the writing exactly but the signature at the bottom. Oh, Tsuna is gonna have a cow, then a pig, then a horse, then a- Irie was interrupted by the sound of a door clocking and gulped as he closed the letter slowly and put it back into the envelope. His fingers shook as he tried his best to put on a smile but failed as he was too nervous.

"Shoichi?"

He shrieked. The red head quickly bowed and put out the envelope for Tsuna to take and quickly retreated to the restroom to cool himself. The dash of red quickly left from his peripheral vision, leaving Tsuna to question everything. The brunette shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he moved away from the entrance and into the living room to sit on one of the many couches. Sitting, tsuna took out the letter and unfolded it, his fingers denting the paper as he read the letter.

He re-read it and looked at the signature.

"Sincerely,

Luce Giglio Nero"

A/N: I'm sorry! no matter how many times i may say it, I've always end up posting very late and failing to fulfill your fantasies. But not for long! Next chapter Tsuna tags along with a certain group and seduces many, many, many men along the way- I sound like one of those dudes on the commercials that sound like their on drugs... well that's me

P.S. Sorry for the ungrateful mistakes and bad wording! Also R & R!


	10. Target 10

Tsuna popped the piece of bubblegum within his mouth and frowned as he stared at the man laying on the bed, motionless. Sighing, he grabbed his jacket from the chair and walked out the door, not caring that he just left a dead body, he really didn't feel like cleaning up shit when his mood has depleted. The bright morning sky was at his wake as Tsuna strolled down the street, the ground somewhat dry as the air was now cool yet warm. The rain had drizzled but soon passed a day after and Tsuna was glad for that since he needed to go on missions again. And as mush as he enjoyed relaxing, He felt quite bored with staying at home and missed the feeling of watching someones life disappear from the eyes, well, a persons life who's done wrong and deserves to die. Tsuna wasn't like that, he didn't kill for no reason, no, he wasn't that cruel. After all, his life time goal is protect others as he promised it to someone close to him, a person who risked their life for him and now he suffers from guilt. Shaking his head, Tsuna ran a hand over his shoulder and put on his jacket. His black heels clinked against the ground as the skirt he wore swayed with his movements.

He absolutely hated strong heterosexuals, it made his job harder as they weren't supposed to find out 'she's' actually a dude. Tsuna even had to put in padding and made sure his shirt wouldn't come off as he needed to complete that mission. The man he'd just killed was Vladimir Van Smith, he was known to pick off little girls and young soft looking teens and keeping them. He'd sexually abuse the young girls and then sell them off for a sex auction. to be tortured some more. Overall, Tsuna felt absolutely disgusted when those man's hands run up his thighs and stomach. The brunette just wanted to find a nice looking man to get rid of the disgust but he knew that wouldn't work and he'd still think about it. Then he felt a buzz in his stocking and pulled out his phone, he grimaced as he read the text message. Did he really have to meet that _man_ again?

With a blow of his bangs, Tsuna continued to his destination as he had no time to waste. He wished he had packed a bag or some shit to not go dressed like this. Plus, the _underwear_ he as wearing irritated him. Tsuna groaned as he lifted his leg higher and quickly fixed the problem, his ears burning as he hoped no one noticed him do that. Biting his lip he walked forward and clenched his hoodie.

"Here goes nothing."

A shaky breath escaped him as he walked the next corner, his eyes landing on Shoichi and the woman he had helped the other time. No one noticed him, which was good, until Shoichi yelled out his name, making everyone turn. Tsuna sent a glare to his friend as he felt his face burn. He hated this, wearing stockings and a short black mini-Skirt with a long sleeve that dragged down his shoulders and the hem of the shirt ended before his belly button, showing his porcelain stomach. He tugged his orange and white jacket closer to him as he walked up to the red head. Irie was somewhat shaking from the glare Tsuna sent and smiled warily.

"Hey Tsuna," He said as he clutched the vanilla folder closer to his chest.

"Zip," Tsuna said as he crossed his arms and shifted his legs. His hips curving as he looked to the group to his side before looking back at the two people before him. The wind picked up and the brunette winced as he felt the drift. Gritting his teeth, he ran a hand through his hair to relieve him. The younger licked his lips and gave Irie a stern look as if a mother would have if their child was caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You know. You could've told me that the meeting was today, but no. Instead, i finish my 'job' to find you had text me to meet you here asap. I couldn't even change out of these stupid clothes! You know it's hard to walk in fucking high-heels!?"

Tsuna didn't yell, he just whispered harshly at the man before him. He forgot of the woman next to him and yell- argued with his friend. He was about to raise his voice higher but was stopped when a gently hand was placed n his shoulder. He stiffened and almost grabbed the hand to flip the stranger over but stopped himself as something told him not to. So calmly, he turned his head and blinked when the woman next to him smiled brightly. He felt a frown form on his face as the other spoke to him with a gentle tone. A tone that told him 'fear' and 'darkness' couldn't go well together. it told him that he'd cause a ruckus that'd make the others turn against him. Tsuna just shrugged the woman's hand off his shoulder and took a deep breath. His headache had gotten worse since he had came here, meaning he couldn't really control his anger. He was frustrated. Why? He didn't know. All he knew he wanted to see little Yuni and Lambo to help cheer him up but now he couldn't since he had a stupid mission to attend. But why call him? Of course he was known as the greatest assassin in the world. A person so great they could pare against _the_ Reborn, The greatest hitman in the world and the Sun Arcobaleno.

But Tsuna wondered, he wasn't known, well at least not in person. Tsuna was known as the "Angelo Della Morte," one kiss or visit from him and you'll be dead. He was known to solve problems within the Mafia without harming the innocent except for those who disobey against his rules. He was looked up to but no one knew what he looked like. How the hell would that group he's gonna work with react if he was found out?

"Shoichi, what's the mission about." Tsuna demanded as he furrowed his brows and stared into the distance.

"U-um, You along with the group will have to infiltrate Estraneo Famigila base and retrieve the people that are being experimented on. Then take them back to the Giglio Nero Mansion and take care of them until further notice."

The brunette hummed and pulled up a gun from under his jacket, making everyone tense but noticed the other was just checking the bullet count. Putting the gun away, Tsuna reached into his jacket and into his shirt and pulled out a knife with a sharp end covered in light orange liquid.

"Tsunayoshi... are. ... are you going to use Cielo's kiss? For this mission?"

Tsuna just blinked and stared at the red head, making the other jump. A soft smile warmed it's way to his face as he just slipped the knife back inside his jacket(shirt really.) Outstretching his arm, Tsuna ruffled the others hair and giggled when the other blushed red. "Of course i am, this is the Estraneo we're dealing with. Why do you not want me too?"

"Your 'Angelo Della Morte' the infamous assassin that can pare up with my associate Reborn."

His caramel colored eyes grew darker as he wondered how this woman, this lady; could figure out his secret that quick. Narrowing his eyes, Tsuna looked over to the group and almost flinched when his eyes met the man in the fedora. Quickly he avoided eye contact and moved his left arm and placed it on his hip. Quirking his lips, he spoke.

"How do you know that's me? not some other adult or teenager?"

"Because 'Angelo Della Morte' shone's kindness within his eyes also, i used to be an acquaintance with your father-"

The woman couldn't finish her sentence as a gun was pointed to her forehead. Tsuna's eyes were shadowed by his hair as he ignored the sound of guns clicking in the background. "Never," He started with a menacing tone. "Ever, speak of my father without my permission or so help me i will end your life. Even if you are the Sky Arcobaleno Luce."

Irie gasped and quickly grasped the youngers arm to calm him down. Tsuna shook within his place and slowly lowered his arm. The red head could only hold Tsuna as the other clenched the pistol within his shaking hands.

"S-sorry about Tsuna here, that subject shouldn't be messed with."

Luce just nodded her head and slowly reached out her arm to the brunette, noticing how the other flinched, rubbed circles into his shoulder. "I apologize Tsuna-"

"It's fine," Tsuna slowly moved from Shoichi and softly placed his hand on top of the others hand. "But please," His eyes stared into Luce's dark blue ones, his voice cracking as he spoke,"Never speak of that waste of life."

The dark haired woman nodded and smiled softly at him, and even though she didn't know what happened between the father and son, she respected his privacy. Luce was never really the one to be angered nor fear death as she knew that once that gun was pointed at her head, Tsuna wouldn't shoot. Even if she accidentally mentioned it again, he wouldn't harm her as the brunette never hurt anyone without reason.

Turning back she smiled at her team, "Lower your weapons." The clink of guns and objects were heard as the Arcobaleno put away their defenses, but although their weapons were put away, their eyes remained hard and trying. They all stared at the brunette who had dead eyes and a frown.

"If you, um, want to complete this mission then it's best to get going now." Shoichi pushed up his glasses and clutched the folders within his chest. Tsuna let out a sigh and let his hand rest on his friends arm. The red head's face darkened and he sputtered when he felt Tsuna move his hand toward his chest. Smiling Tsuna just plucked the folder from the others grasped, ignoring the way the other clutched his chest and heaved. Slowly he opened the folder and read over the contents within it. His now dark brown eyes scanned the papers, eyebrows scrunching up when he read the location.

"Its located by the ocean?" Looking up he stared at Irie with a raised brow and looked among the others.

"I suppose they aimed for a secluded area, either the forest or the ocean." A woman with blue hair said as she glared at her companion next to her, who flicked a lighter on and off. Tsuna looked down at the documents and flipped the page, showing a photograph of a kid with blue hair. The name nor birthday was unknown along with other useful information. Quickly he flipped through the other pages and sighed when there was nothing useful.

"Here," He said tiredly as he slapped the folder into Irie's chest. The younger yelped at the sudden force but quickly composed himself.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

A/N: Once again i fail to upload in time but hey, I uploaded right? Either-way, excuse my mistakes and until next time!


End file.
